extremecawwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Metaphor
Metaphor is a CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where he is a former ECW Champion, as well as a former ECW YouTube Champion. Along with Liandrin and Hale, Metaphor is a member of The Ministry of Blood. History in ECW Original Series Metaphor debuted in ECW at Armageddon, being revealed as Chad's mystery stalker, who had been playing mind games with him since Chad won the ECW YouTube Championship, at Armageddon, Metaphor challenged Chad for the YouTube Championship, defeating Chad and winning the championship, also injuring Chad in the process. On Episode 7, Metaphor successfully defended the YouTube Title against JBL. On Episode 9, Metaphor faced Shant in a Qualifying match for an Elimination Chamber match for the vacant ECW Championship, however, the match ended in a double countout. After the match, Metaphor was attacked by Eric Samoyd. At Survivor Series, Metaphor was scheduled to defend the YouTube Championship against Eric Samoyd, but the match was made into a Triple Threat match also involving the returning Chad. Inspite the surprise return of Chad, Metaphor successfully retained the championship. On Episode 10, Metaphor successfully retained the YouTube Championship against Antonio the Awesome. On Episode 11, Metaphor competed against Tyrant in a title vs title match, with Metaphor putting his YouTube Championship on the line against Tyrant's ECW Championship, however, the match ended in a no contest after an interference from Brent. On Episode 12, Metaphor defeated Adam Pulp by disqualification to retain the YouTube Championship, after an interference from the debuting Colossus. On Episode 13, Metaphor teamed with TGO to face Colossus and Devin Foolhardy in a winning effort. At the end of the episode, Metaphor was seen brawling with Colossus. At The Great American Bash, Metaphor suffered his first loss in ECW, losing the YouTube Championship to Colossus. On Episode 15, Metaphor sent a message to Colossus, distracting Colossus, causing him to lose the YouTube Championship to TGO. On Episode 17, Adam Pulp, now under Metaphor's control, revealed that the 'B.A' messages that Metaphor had been sending meant 'Buried Alive', after which, Metaphor attacked Colossus. At No Mercy, Metaphor lost the Buried Alive match to Colossus. Revival Metaphor returned to ECW on Episode 6, interrupting a promo by the new ECW Champion, Metaphor's old rival, Colossus. Metaphor made a surprise appearance on ECW D-League Episode 2, abducting Hale Lewis and chokeslamming him through the ring. On Episode 8, Metaphor sent a message to Colossus, challenging him to a Hell in a Cell match for Colossus' ECW Championship. At No Way Out, Metaphor successfully defeated Colossus in a Hell in a Cell match, after an interference from the returning Shant. This marked Metaphor's first reign as ECW Champion. After the match, Brent, who had won a Money in the Bank Match earlier in the night, appeared on the stage. On Episode 9, Metaphor competed in a Gauntlet Match against 3 members of The Disciples of Apocalypse. Metaphor first defeated Chad, before defeating JP Requirement, before finally defeating Torq Michaels. After winning the gauntlet match, Metaphor was attacked by Wesley Underhook, but Metaphor fought Wesley off, before being attacked again by Scott Slyke, but Metaphor fought off Slyke aswell. Afterwards, Brent came out to cash in his Money in the Bank, however, the title match ended in a no contest after an interference from the returning Tank. On Episode 10, Metaphor defended the ECW Championship against Brent in a rematch, but the match once again ended in a no contest after the lights went out and Metaphor disappeared. On Episode 11, Metaphor appeared to interrupt the main event, being revealed as a member of The Ministry of Blood, led by the debuting Liandrin. Afterwards, Metaphor and Hale were attacked by Brent and Tyrant. On Episode 12, ECW General Manager, Donald Sinclair announced that in the main event, Brent and Tyrant would team up to face The Ministry of Blood and if Brent and Tyrant win the match, Metaphor would defend the ECW Championship in a Triple Threat Match. Brent and Tyrant won the match. After the match, Brent brawled with Metaphor while Tyrant fought Hale (At the same time, multiple other wrestlers were brawling backstage). The episode ended when Brent speared Metaphor off the stage. At Royal Rumble, Metaphor defended the ECW Championship against Brent and Tyrant in a Triple Threat Match. Metaphor successfully defended the title after an interference from Hale. On Episode 13, Metaphor defended the ECW Championship against Torq Michaels, inspite kicking out of multiple Pedigrees from Torq, after an interference from the returning Mastodon, Metaphor lost the ECW Championship to Torq. On Episode 14, Metaphor defeated Mastodon by disqualification when Mastodon used a chair, but Metaphor was further attacked after the match. On Episode 15, Metaphor attacked Mastodon after Mastodon's match with Hale. On Episode 16, Metaphor faced Brent in the main event, in a losing effort, inspite hitting 4 Death Drops. At Bad Company, Metaphor defeated Mastodon in a singles match. Later in the night, Metaphor and Hale attacked Mastodon when he interfered in the ECW Championship match between Tyrant and Torq Michaels. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** The Death Drop (Yokosuka Cutter) * Signature Moves ** Sidewalk Slam * Nicknames ** "The Dark Lord" * Entrance Themes ** "Blood" by Jim Johnston Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Championship (1 time, Longest Reign) ** ECW YouTube Championship (1 time) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2007 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:Misc Hometown Category:ECW Champions Category:ECW YouTube Champions Category:Powerhouses Category:Grapplers Category:All-Rounders Category:Brawlers Category:Heavyweights